At present, in the field of liquid crystal display technology, the borderless design of display device is a development trend. Since the thickness of the border is reduced, a broader perspective can be obtained for a user viewing the TV screen. For a given size, a narrow border/borderless TV looks bigger and provides better viewing effect. Moreover, by removing the border, the display screen looks as a whole without stitching traces; the appearance is thus very beautiful.
As shown in FIG. 1, an existing display device is composed of a cover glass 01, a liquid crystal panel 02, a front frame 03, a decorative frame 04 and a back plate 05. The cover glass 01, front frame 03 and decorative frame 04 are spliced into a display screen. The entire display screen has obvious stitching traces and the appearance has borders, causing a poor viewing effect. Such a display device cannot meet the development trend of the borderless design and the requirement of the consumers pursuing a perfect visual effect.